The present application relates generally to interface connectors and, more particularly, to an interface connector for use in upgrading a monitoring system.
Known machines may exhibit vibrations or other abnormal behavior during operation. One or more sensors may be used to measure and/or monitor such behavior and to determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a motor drive shaft, a rotational speed of the motor drive shaft, and/or any other suitable operational characteristic of an operating machine or motor. Often, sensors are coupled to a monitoring system that includes a plurality of monitors. At least some known monitoring systems receive signals representative of measurements from one or more sensors, and in response, perform at least one processing step on the signals, prior to transmitting the modified signals to a diagnostic platform that displays the measurements to a user in a format usable by the user.
In some instances, it is desired to upgrade such monitoring systems as machines are replaced or improved and as technology advances. Rather than “rip and tear” out the old system, it may be more efficient and timely to upgrade the existing monitoring system by upgrading components. In some instances, modules used for monitoring purposes by the monitoring systems can be enhanced through the addition of electronic components such as processors, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), resistors, capacitors, inductors, memory and the like. In some instances, it may be necessary to expand the original circuit board of the monitoring module by adding a second circuit board that comprises the new electronic components.
Therefore, devices, systems and methods are desired that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described above. Specifically, devices, systems and methods are desired for connecting a first circuit board and a second circuit board using an interface connector.